First Love
by Who's-Scruffy-L00king
Summary: After the defeat of the Great Fear. This is the story of David and Haley's relationship, what happens to the sandlot once everyone goes to high school and all the drama of high school. Sandlot 2 Pairings DavidXXHaley PennyXXTargell JennyXXMac rest w/OC's
1. The Beginning

**AN: I had the urge to write this because I just watched Sandlot 2 again. And I actually prefer this one and I've always thought of making a story about they're lives in high school so here it is. Sorry if I mess up any ages all I know is that they were in 6****th**** grade so I assume they're all like 10, 11 or 12. Hope you like it :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Your really funny if you think I made Sandlot 2.**

We had just defeated the "Great Fear" better known as Goliath, saved Johnny's butt and got the rocket back in one piece. After finding out all Goliath wanted to do was to get out and find his girlfriend; Haley and I went for a short walk and talk.

"Well . . ." Haley said with that sweet voice of hers. She was hesitant and a little nervous which is unusual for her; so this immediately got my attention. We stopped walking and she turned to me.

"Thanks." She flashed me the smile that always had me melting inside. Every time she gave me a glimpse of her pearly white teeth I lost any ability to talk or think straight. Damn that smile!

"Um . . . you're welcome?" It came out more of a question, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh so you can talk."

"Um . . . yea." Damn I sound retarded. Then she did something I had wanted to do since the first time we met. The gap between our lips closed and we were interlocked in sweet kiss; my first actually. The kiss was short, but I know it felt like millenniums to me.

She was the one to break the kiss. The warmth from my lips was gone and I suddenly felt incomplete. She gave me that smile and the warmth returned. We walked away from the sandlot into a new relationship; into first love.

**AN: Sorry it's so short just review if I should continue**


	2. Drama, Already?

**Disclaimer: me no own Snadlot 2**

**AN: Sorry if I messed up the years but I believe they were in 6th grade at the time. And I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of writeres block, but DropDeadKait helped with that. So thank her for inspiring me or else I don't know how long it would have been before I updated this story. Well hope you enjoy it and hope it was worth the wait. :)**

**August 24, 1975**

**_David's Pov_**

That was three years ago me and Haley are are still going strong, the group is still together, and we all still go to the sandlot everyday after school. Nothings changed; well except maybe the fact that we're all going to high school this year. The end of the summer is near and we're all excited about being Freshmen, but deep down I'm a little scared. I mean all the older kids talk about is that when you go to high school things change and not in a good way either. They say your friends change, who you hang out with change, classes change, but the scariest one of all you change yourself. And I don't want that to happen, I like being with Haley and the gang. I love hanging out with them, playing ball with them,and just to be free and do our own thing.

"David." Haley's voice snapped me out my thoughts. "You okay babe?" She gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Yea, I'm cool." I put on my best fake smile, but I knew Haley would see through it.

"You know you're a bad liar right. So come on what's wrong?" Told you she can see right through me.

"It's just, everythings going to change." Damn, I was never good at expressing my feelings. It just always felt weird, I never thought there was a point to it, but Hayley always seemed to want to know about me and for once I actually felt fine doing it. I could talk to her about anything and she would listen, she was my bestfriend.

"What do you mean, David?" Mack said. I almost forgot we were in the dugout and everyone was here. It wasn't just me and Hayley, and all of a sudden I didn't feel like talking anymore, but I guess I had to. I mean they would think somethings up if I asked to talk to Hayley alone and I guess it wouldn't be that bad. I kind of wanted them to hear this too, but from Hayley not from me.

"I mean . . .ugh, you remember the first day we all played as a team to beat Singleton and gang."

"Yea, of course we remember I mean that was the day you knocked Singleton out flat on his ass." laughed Saul and the others.

"Well, stuff like that won't ever happen again." I said making the laughter die down.

"David, man your not making any sense." said Mack obviousley saying what everyone was thinking. I looked at Hayley and I think she understood what I was trying to say.

"What David means is, once we go to high school he doesn't think we'll have moments like that anymore." She looks at me to make sure that's what I meant. I nodded my head. She said it way better than I ever could've, she was much better with speeches and words in general then I was, but she understood me and I understood her so everything worked out.

"Yea, just promise that this ," I gesture to us all, " will never change, this will be same." I say

"How are we gonna do that?" Hayley asked me looking into my eyes.

"Everyday, after school we come to the sandlot to hangout, play ball just to make sure everything stays the same." I said every word my eyes still locked on Hayley's baby blues.

"Well I know one thing that I know won't change." she said in a seductive voice, that was barely above a whisper and she seemed to have moved closer, our lips just inches apart. It sent chills down my spine whenever she did this. It felt like I had a huge lump in my throat and I tried to swallow it, but my mouth was so dry I felt my lips were about to crack.

"What's that." I said in a raspy voice. Man she always made me act like it was our first kiss again.

"This." she said in a whisper right before she closed the gap between our lips. At first it was a sweet kiss, but became a lot hotter. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. She put her arm around my neck and began playing with my short blonde hair. My hand instinctivley went to her hip, and my other to her thigh absentmindley drawing random figures on her leg. My tongue explored her mouth wanting to know every secret in there. She broke the kiss, but I wasn't done yet. I trailed kisses along her jawline until I reached her neck. I bite into her soft skin, hearing her try to cover her moans only encouraged me to keep going. I sucked on the now tender skin making her moan slighty at this. I would've kept going we hadn't of heard everyone yell " Oh my God guy's that's enough! Go get a room!"

I unlatched myself from Hayley's neck and was at least ten shades of red. Hayley's expression matched my own we were both panting and out of breath. I mean it wasn't the first time everyone's seen us kiss, but that's the farthest we've gotten in front of everyone. "Damn guys, we haven't even started high school and these two already want to start having sex." said Penny

"I know right I mean look at the hickey he gave her!" said Jenny

If our faces were red before, than we must of looked like big ol' tomatoes. Haley quickly covered the bruised flesh, giving me an evil glare. "What I do!" I said kind of scared of the look she was giving me.

"What do you mean what did you do look at my neck David!" she said pointing to the now swelled mark on her neck. She sounded furious and she was starting to make me a little mad now too.

"You think that's my fault! You led me on!" I yelled, she flinched back at the rise in my voice.

"Well you did lead him on Haley and I mean it's not like that's the first hickey he's ever given you." Tarkel said laughing a little.

"Yea why you PM-sing, it's no big deal." said Saul. Oh, those were some poor choice of words. Haley gave him a glare that sent chills down everyone's back. The look on her face said she was going to murder him. Penny and Jenny knew Saul slipped up and said "Ugh, how bout we leave the two-lovebirds to talk it out before one of us gets ourselves killed, Saul." Jenny said.

"Yea I think that's best guys. I need to talk to Hayley anyway." I said looking at Hayley and I no longer saw anger in her eyes only confusion. Oh so now she's the one confused, when just five minutes ago it looked like she wanted to rip my head off my shoulders. Everyone started to leave the dugout and I stopped them.

"Hey, guys don't forget our promise, everyday; after school; sandlot. Okay?"

"We promise David. I'll make sure the sandlot looks extra nice before you guys get here." Smalls said sounding kind of excited for school to start since now he's going into seventh grade.

"Thanks, Smalls." He smiled at the nickname we gave him a while back, since everyone couldn't get Johnny right, we called Smalls just like his brother before him he told us. Everyone was now out of the dugout and I turned to look at Hayley. She had her head down and was looking at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Hayley, what was that about?" I said trying to stay calm.

"What are you talking about?" She said still not looking at me.

"Come on Hayley, you know what I'm talking about." I lift her face up so she was now looking at me. I searched her eyes trying to find anything that would tell me what's wrong. All I saw was embaressment, nervousness, and a little fear.

"Well what do you want me to tell you David? That I hate you, because that sure isn't it!" She said her voice rising in anger.

"See there you go again, I mean seriosly Hayley you never act like this. Your always the cool and collected person I'm the one who usually acts like a big baby." I said keeping my voice calm and trying to soothe her into telling me. She sighed and the anger left her eyes and she looked like the Hayley I knew.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . I'm scared." she said dropping her head again.

"I know your scared we all are. Especially me, I'm afraid of change. I don't want things to change, so I don't want things to change now. What are you afraid of?"

" It's just," She sighed her eyes never meeting mine. "Nevermind you wouldn't understand."

"You know I would. So what's bugging you so much your almost lashing out at everybody." I say trying my hardest to make eye contact with but she refuses to look at me.

"It's nothing David, just forget I ever brought it up." She got up and was about to leave the dugout. I reached for her hand to try and get her to talk to me.

"Wait, where you going?" she yanked her hand from mine.

"I got to go David, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she ran off to her house. Leaving me in the dugout, shocked and confused. Something's wrong with Hayley that she won't tell me and I have to figure it out soon because it seems it's hurting her and everyone around her. Wow, we've got all this drama and school hasn't even started yet. This should be one interesting year I'm not looking forward to.


	3. Authors Note

Oh how I hate when you think a story updated but its really just an authors note. Sorry about that.

First and foremost I am thoroughly surprised that people read this, reviewed and even followed/favorited this story. Thank you so much for even gracing it with your presence and also sorry for you know leaving you hanging for 3 years.

As much as I would love to finish this story, I don't know where I was going with it or what I was doing with this story in the first place. I might restart the story but the chances are slim because I started this story I think the summer of my freshmen year? I had quite a lot of time on my hands then. Now I'm in college and looking for a job. I barely have time to read fanfiction let alone write it, I also don't think I have the dedication to do so (but its not like I did when I started this either). So if it happens it happens but once again its very unlikely. If anybody wants the story, ask and it's yours. Maybe I'll try writing a oneshot one of these days, but for now this is goodbye.

Thank you again for giving your time to read this and my story.


End file.
